1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter and, in particular, to a sort of lighter having a flint igniter and using inflammable gas as fuel stored in liquidness.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, lighters using inflammable gas stored in liquidness (such as butane) as fuel usually consist of the following components: a) a housing, b) a fuel container with gas outlet valve, c) a gas outlet control lever for acting on the outlet valve of the fuel container, d) an assembly connected to said outlet valve composed of a nozzle, a gas mixing chamber, a diverting nozzle and a combustion chamber, e) an electronic igniter with ignition wires.
As for lighters, they are advantageous mainly in strong wind resistance, high combustion temperature and fast ignition, which all come out of its complex structure and high precision of their constituent parts, and the operation process thereof is that fuel gas from the outlet valve gas mixing chamber and then is injected from diverting nozzle to make a strong windproof torch with high temperature. Their ignition is an impact or induction—typed electronic ignition with wires. However, it had been known that such an electronic igniter has a few defects: 1) The times an electronic ignition is extremely limited—no effective spark could be produced after 2,000-3,000 times of ignition. For a few of such lighters, their times may come up to above 5,000, but their manufacturing costs are high and once used over, they must be discarded; 2) The combustion chamber may be ignited only if the sparking point of the electronic ignition means be separated from the diverting nozzle for a certain distance and a height, or the rate of ignition success would be low or even the lighter fails to ignite. Because of such delicate requests for the separated distance and height result, the passing rate in the process of assembling the products is low, making the manufacturing cost raised; 3) The electronic igniter must have conductor wires which are covered with rubber or plastics for insulation, and the combustion chamber however has a high temperature which may take part of the conductor wires covered with rubber or plastic in the combustion chamber melted when the lighter being lighted up for a bit longer time, and further leads to deviated sparking and even failure of ignition. 4) The rubber or plastic cover of the conductor wires may be cut or pulled open during assembly process, which may result in electric leakage.
Usually, the candlelight (flames) lighters using flint ignition are in various structures. Their gas outlet valves per se are the combustion heads, and as it is very simple in their structures and there is low requirement for igniting flames, the manufacturing cost is greatly reduced. In operation, the powder generated by friction between flint and igniting wheel produces sparks, lighting up the combustion head, and since the outlet valves have large ports and simple structures, the powder falling into the ports will not form a block therein. However, as the flame generated with such structure is weak, it is difficult to light up an article in open air, and it is particularly true when it is used to light up hard or thick tobacco. If, however, the flint ignition structure of the flame lighter is applied to the aforesaid assembly to be used as a combustion head, as the dispersive sparks generated by the friction between flint and wheel are accompanied with powder, when in use, the powder will fall into diverting nozzles and narrow the nozzle's passages or block the nozzle's mini-pores, in full or in part, to disable the formation of strong windproof torch during each ignition.
Therefore, there is a need to improve its igniter so as to produce stable and high quality lighters.